


I Like Boys

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, bobby takes him in, castiel needs a home, daddy bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Orphan AU and I'm not an angst writer so Cas gets thrown out for being gay and he goes to the one person to ever show him kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Boys

Castiel hated his father, at the moment even more than usual. He was standing in the pouring rain with nowhere to go because he’d had the audacity to say that he preferred men. Since that was the forbidden rule, he’d been promptly shoved out on his ass and told he was no longer welcome in his family home. He could have been a drug addict like Luke, promiscuous like Gabe and that would have been fine. However, the fact that he was fond of male anatomy was too much for his father to bear.

His feet smacked against the wet pavement, Castiel having no idea where he was actually going until he moved inside the gate forbidding trespassing. It was fair to say he went the only place he could think of, and that was the home of his middle school English teacher. The man was surly and gruff but he’d been kind to Castiel and he hoped that his new found sexuality wouldn’t deter him from continuing that kindness.

He knocked just before dark, the nerves tingling on edge inside him. The door opened and despite his best efforts, the tears began rolling. He wasn’t sad about losing his homophobic father, or even his brother’s who hadn’t taken five minutes to try to get to know him in the last year. He was angry at that, so furious the pent up hatred inside him could have lit a fire. He was more upset that he had to beg for help from the only person who’d ever shown him respect and at the very least pretended to care about his well-being.

Mr. Singer didn’t ask what was going on. He just pulled him inside; out of the rain and into a warm crushing hug.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes before the man finally backed away, his eyes full of questions he seemed unsure he could ask. Almost like he wasn't certain he wanted the answers.

“I’m sorry… I.. I shouldn’t have come here, I’ll go.” Castiel stammered and turned toward the door before a strong hand gripped his arm.

“Now lookie here boy, last time I checked this was my house and I had a right to say who should and shouldn’t be in it. I was just about to have a late supper, get in the kitchen and I’ll fix ya a plate.”

Castiel obeyed, thankful for the food.

He nervously spilled out his story before they'd finished eating and insisted on doing the cleanup, feeling guilty having intruded on the meal.

Once finished, he moved toward the door and readied himself for a goodbye. Much to his surprise and relief the older man pointed toward a spare room and told him to get his fool behind up there and get some rest.

* * *

 

Two years later, Castiel was almost eighteen. He'd been saving every dime he could toward getting his own place. Bobby had demanded he finish school and turn legal before he'd even consider letting him leave. That didn't mean he couldn't get a headstart on his rent.

Not long before his birthday, there were two boys that showed up unannounced. Well, one looked old enough to be considered a man, but barely. Once Bobby announced that they would all be living under the same roof, Castiel's face went white. The tallest one was handsome by anyone's standards. He had shaggy brown hair, that matched his gorgeous brown eyes, and a hard body full of muscle. The other one might as well have been considered a Greek God, though, His features were so beautiful ancient sculptures would be jealous. Candy apple green eyes and thicker body but just as beautiful, and lips so perfect that they made his own hum in excitement.

"I like boys!" He said the words so loudly that they were practically shouted. All the nerves bubbling inside him made it surprisingly difficult to speak in coherent sentences.

Dean and Sam looked dumbfounded, but certainly not disgusted like his father had.

"Hey, I'm Sam..." He said with an awkward handshake, but a smile on his face.

"Hey there, I'm Dean...and you are?" He asked with a wink, to which Bobby put a firm smack on the back of his head.

"Don't think about it idjit, he's living here too and not quite legal. So like I said before, don't even think about it! " Dean looked disappointed which only furthered Castiel's awkwardness and Bobby's smile.

* * *

 

Later that night, Bobby was laying alone and thinking to himself.

"Sorry you couldn't be here to share this with me Karen, I think I finally did something right by you. You'd love these boys as much as I do." Scrubbing a hand over his smooth beard, he couldn't help but smile. "You're gonna have to help me keep an eye on the oldest two though. Probably won't be able to turn my head for a minute, not with that look I saw in Dean's eyes."

Shaking his head, Bobby knew it was gonna be a long few weeks. Finishing the way he did every night, he whispered toward the sky. "Love you sweetheart, keep a beer cold for me. I'll see ya again one day."


End file.
